


Dime algo sin sabor a dulce

by Aisxly



Category: Glee
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Blaine Anderson/Kid Kurt Hummel, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisxly/pseuds/Aisxly
Summary: Un cálido fuerte de cobijas en donde Blaine no puede dejar de comer sus dulces y Kurt no soporta la idea de que crezca una lombriz en el estómago de su amigo.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 3





	Dime algo sin sabor a dulce

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía que escribir algo así y finalmente ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡  
> ¡Ojalá disfruten!

—Kuuuurt me duele mi barriga — El pequeño niño vestido de calabaza con cabello rizado sacudió el hombro de su amigo mientras que con la otra mano le daba una mordida a su chocolate.

—¡Entonces deja de comer dulces, tu boca está llena de chocolate!— El niño vestido de vampiro quito la sucia mano llena de dulce de su capa, no quería manchas en su lindo traje. Normalmente hubiera elegido otro disfraz, los vampiros son terroríficos, pero en cuanto vio los brillos de la capa no dudo en decirle a su mamá que ese era el indicado.

Voltea su mirada al disfraz de Blaine y nota como ya estaba lleno de algunas manchas de dulces. Kurt sabía que Blaine era un niño muy limpio, eso fue en lo primero que se fijó cuando lo vio jugando en el parque, pero siempre que comía dulces se olvidaba de cualquier modal. Kurt no mentiría, tampoco era un niño tan limpio como todos pensaban pero él no estaba ensuciando su capa, no.

—Mi mamá solo me dejara tomar uno por día y Coop se los comerá todos ¡lo hizo el año pasado Kurt, no puedo dejar que lo haga de nuevo!— Blaine dijo agitando sus pequeños brazos enfatizando su punto para terminar dándole otra gran mordida al chocolate.

— ¿Entonces planeas comerte todos? Estoy seguro que te hará enfermar y una gran lombriz aparecerá en tu estómago —. La pequeña calabaza miró pensativo a su amigo y, como instinto, puso las manos sobre su panza para simplemente encogerse de hombros y terminar su dulce.

—Eso no es cierto Kurt, las lombrices viven en la tierra, no en mi panza.

— ¡Pero lo vi en la televisión con mis papás, media mil metros!— Kurt chillo en el momento que vio a Blayne destapar ahora una paleta con forma de calabaza.

— ¡Mira Kurt, soy yo!― Y con eso, se la llevó a la boca. Kurt solo quería quitarle todos los dulces que había recibido esa noche y tirarlos muy lejos.

Blaine vio como su amigo miraba en su dirección y creyó que tal vez quería su paleta por las miradas que le estaba dando.

― ¿Quieres?— Dijo mientras le tendía la paleta a Kurt. Realmente le había gustado porque se parecía mucho a él y sabía como un sol, aunque Blaine en su vida haya probado al sol, pero si Kurt la quería entonces se la daría. Su mamá siempre le decía que debía ser amable con todos.

El pequeño vampiro vio confundido a su amigo negando con la cabeza diciendo _no gracias_ , Blaine sonrió y volvió a meter el dulce en su boca.

Kurt no podía creer que Blaine en verdad se fuera a comer todo, la señora Anderson le había dicho hace días que como él era mayor, cuidara a Blaine siempre que pudiera y entonces eso significaba que estaba a cargo, o algo así. Pero a pesar de eso, estaba seguro que Blaine no lo escucharía y Cooper no era una opción, después de que llegaron de pedir dulces se fue directo a su habitación.

Comenzó a jugar con su capa pensando que podría hacer, Kurt no quería que una lombriz viviera en el estómago de su amigo. Pensó y pensó dándose pequeños golpecitos en su cabeza igual que Pooh y como si fuera por arte de magia, se le ocurrió la idea perfecta.

—Blaine, ¿quieres escuchar un cuento? —Llamó temeroso.

— ¿Qué clase de cuento?—Su amigo lo volteo a ver con ojos brillantes y curiosos. Kurt siempre decía cosas tan interesantes y el no se perdería nada que saliera de su boca.

 _Tal vez sea un cuento divertido o uno de príncipes, me gustan los príncipes_ , Blaine pensó mientras se imaginaba cualquier historia maravillosa.

― ¿Es de príncipes? Me gustan los príncipes porque son lindos —Dijo ahora más emocionado. Kurt lo miro divertido.

— ¡A mí también!— Soltó igual de emocionado y ambos se sintieron totalmente entendidos. Listo para comenzar a contar con esa temática Kurt recordó su idea y de nuevo negó con la cabeza. Ante eso, Blaine presentó su ya característica cara de perrito abandonado.

— Es de terror, ¿crees que eres lo suficientemente mayor como para oírlo?— A Kurt le daban miedo estas historias y sabía que a Blaine también pero no encontraba otra forma de distraerlo, ese era su plan sin fallas.

—Kurt suenas como Coop, ¡solo eres un año mayor que yo, tengo 6 y claro que soy lo suficientemente mayor para oírla! Ayer mamá me dijo que ya casi alcanzaba el techo, ¡seré el más alto!— Blaine dijo ofendido mientras se paraba solo para chocar contra las mantas a su alrededor que simulaba ser su fuerte. Kurt reprimió una risa cuando el gorrito del tallo resbaló de los rizos de su amigo. Blaine, un poco triste, se volvió a agachar para tomarlo y ponerlo en su cabeza, su paleta olvidada encima de la envoltura y eso solo genero una sonrisa más grande en Kurt.

—Bueno, ¿me la contaras? Mis papás no tardan en llegar y nos mandaran a dormir y ¡oh! ¡Tengo un genial pijama nuevo! Ojalá mi mamá me deje ponérmela—. Una inmensa sonrisas se formó en los labios del niño pequeño que obviamente no estaba cerca de alcanzar el techo. Pero, ahora que Kurt pensaba mejor la situación, no tenía idea sobre ninguna historia de miedo.

—Sí, deja me acomodo — Respondió un poco nervioso dejándose caer en una de las almohadas y Blaine lo imitó, sentándose justo en frente suyo. Pudo ver en sus ojos cierto brillo de emoción pero sus manos temblorosas lo delataban, tenía miedo. Kurt se compadeció un poco y alcanzó el pequeño conejo de peluche de Blaine para ponerlo en sus brazos, sabía perfectamente que no lo tomaría por su cuenta.

—Gracias — Su vocecita salió en apenas un susurro mientras abrazaba con fuerza al peluche. Blaine siempre solía aparentar tener más valor del que poseía, su personalidad gritaba lo mucho que le gustaba ayudar a todos. Claro, a veces lloraba bastante pero Kurt pensaba que eso lo hacía el más valiente del mundo.

Kurt bien pudo ignorar la historia y comenzar a hablar de cualquier cosa, los dulces estaban olvidados en una esquina y ese era su único objetivo. Pero, muy en el fondo, quería ver a Blaine asustado aunque corriera el mismo riesgo.

—Bueno, esta historia es en una casa muy grande y tenebrosa donde no da la luz de la luna… —

— ¡Como en mi casa! Aunque aquí sí entra la luz de la luna y del sol. ¡Juro que en el árbol fuera de mi ventana hay una familia de pajaritos que me canta todas las mañanas!— Interrumpió Blaine. Al darse cuenta de su error y de la mirada de Kurt, se disculpó y volvió a abrazar al peluche con mirada apenada.

—Como decía, en una gran casa sin ninguna luz, vivía un monstruo que se levantaba por las noches a asustar a la familia que vivía ahí y…—

— ¡Cómo Coop! Una noche escuché sonidos extraños en la sala, entonces me levanté para ver si era el duende que roba los calcetines, ¡pero era mi hermano! Es sonábulo y se había levantado para comer algo del refrigerador, realmente parecía un horrible monstruo con su cabello por todos lados y comida en la boca — Blaine volvió a interrumpir ahora soltando unas risas al recordar la situación.

— ¡Blaine, se dice sonámbulo y ya deja de hablar!— Chillo Kurt y le aventó lo que tenía más cercano a él, una barra de chocolate. Así nunca lo asustaría si seguía interrumpiendo, el ya estaba asustado y ni siquiera iba a la mitad de su historia.

Al regresar la mirada a Blaine vio como la pequeña calabaza abría con dedos torpes el chocolate y le daba una gran mordida, Kurt quería gritar.

Pensando que había fracasado en la misión y que pronto su amigo se volvería a quejar de dolor de barriga, vio como Blaine le ofreció de su chocolate al conejo en sus brazos y al no obtener respuesta se lo volvió a llevar a su boca mientras tarareaba una canción. Presenciando la escena, una nueva sensación floreció en su pecho y tuvo muchas ganas de abrazarlo y decirle cuánto lo quería. La palabra _mejor amigo_ quedaba corta para describir todos los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento.

Un fuerte crujido fue el que los sacó de sus asuntos, provocando un grito en Kurt y ojos sorprendidos en Blaine mientras soltaba su chocolate y abrazaba aún más al conejo.

—Kurt, ¿qué fue eso, llamaste al monstruo de tu cuento?— preguntó Blaine totalmente asustado y ahora Kurt se arrepentía de haber querido lograr eso mismo hace algunos minutos.

—No Blaine, ese monstruo no existe — dijo con su voz temblorosa sin creerse sus palabras y se acercó más a su amigo para tomarlo de la mano, también tenía miedo.

— ¿Entonces que es…?― Otro crujido se escuchó y ambos gritaron antes de abrazarse para intentar protegerse.

Las sábanas a su alrededor cubrían cualquier vista que pudieran tener y ninguno quería acercarse para verificar que estaba haciendo aquel sonido aterrador. Kurt creyó que podría poner las almohadas para evitar que alguien entrara pero pasos fuertes se escucharon y los dos pensaron que ese sería su fin.

― ¡No me pueden comer, todavía no es navidad y yo quería un perrito! ― Chillo Blaine con lágrimas en sus grandes ojos abrazando con mucho más fuerza a Kurt y su peluche.

― ¿Blaine? ¿Kurt? ¿Siguen despiertos? ― Una voz se escuchó del otro lado y tanto el pequeño vampiro como la calabaza suspiraron de alivio.

― ¡Coop, pensé que nos comerías!―Blaine gritó mientras salía del fuerte de sábanas para ir corriendo a las piernas de su hermano, Kurt lo imito pero sin acercarse a Cooper.

―Blaine, nuestros papás me mataran, deben estar dormidos antes de que lleguen ― Cooper cargo a su hermano con lágrimas en sus ojos ―. Oh Squirt, tu boca está llena de chocolate―Dijo Cooper y con la manga de su sudadera comenzó a limpiar la boca de Blaine.

― ¡Coop no me digas Squirt! ― Blaine refunfuño y comenzó a repartir con sus pequeños puños golpecitos en los hombros de su hermano para que lo bajara.

Kurt miró la escena divertido, siempre quiso tener un hermano, pero no uno apestoso como Cooper.

― ¿Por qué siguen con sus disfraces? ― Cooper cuestionó mientras bajaba a su hermano pequeño de vuelta al piso.

― ¿Por qué es divertido?― Kurt dudo jugando con su capa, Blaine lo imito y comenzó a dar vueltas agarrando su gorrito soltando risas al azar.

― Creí haberles dicho antes de subir que se fueran a dormir.

Los dos niños se miraron sorprendidos, claramente ninguno había escuchado porque al momento de pisar la casa ambos fueron corriendo a armar el fuerte del que habían estado hablando todo el camino a casa.

―Lo siento Coop, pero ¿puedo ponerme mi pijama nuevo? ― Blaine tanteo la posibilidad un poco avergonzado, Cooper sonrió y asintió.

―Si mamá pregunta yo no te di permiso.

Blaine sonrió y tomó la mano de Kurt para llevarlo a su habitación.

―Si piensan que yo levantare su desastre están equivocados ― Grito el adolescente pero ninguno de los niños contesto, mañana lo recogerían. 

Una vez que estuvieron limpios, con caras risueñas y ojos adormilados se acostaron en la cama mientras Blaine le enseñaba a Kurt los dibujos geniales que tenía su pijama mientras poco a poco sus ojos se iban cerrando entre suaves murmullos. Era totalmente adorable.

Kurt solo pudo pensar antes de dormir que le gustaba mucho Blaine como para ser su príncipe igual que en aquellos cuentos. ¿Dos príncipes podían estar juntos? No estaba seguro, esa pregunta se la hacía siempre que las historias terminaban con una boda; miro las estampas de estrellas brillantes en el techo y sonrió. Daba lo mismo la forma en la que esto funcionara, esperaba que cuando fueran grandes vivieran juntos en un gran castillo para no tener que hacer pijamadas todo el tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! (≧▽≦)


End file.
